


Apothegm

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [404]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Fornell heads to NCIS to talk to Gibbs, but can only find Abby.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/09/2000 for the word [apothegm](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/09/apothegm).
> 
> apothegm  
> a short, pithy, instructive saying; a terse remark or aphorism.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. 
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), and [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Well who knows what will happen now. Not I.

# 

Apothegm

The Probie had finally returned with Tony’s favorite pizza and Abby had tried to coax the black kitten out, but so far she’d had no success. The kitten hadn't been drawn out by the pizza or by her saying Tony's name or praising Tony. Before she could decide what her next move was, someone entered her lab.

Quickly standing up, she hurried from her office into her lab to chase away whoever was there. She was too worried about Tony and Gibbs and McGee. Of course, if it was work related she wouldn't be able to justify sending them away without adding whatever they needed to her to do list for the day. 

When she reached the outer lab, she was surprised to see Fornell there. Fornell rarely came to her lab and only ever in the presence of Gibbs. Even more worried now, Abby started nibbling her lip.

Fornell had only intended to get an update on the parts of DiNozzo’s case that NCIS was handling from Abby since he couldn’t find Gibbs or McGee and possibly get an idea of where Gibbs was so that he could run the weird people looking for DiNozzo past Gibbs to see what he thought. When he noticed Abby’s worried face though, he forgot what he was there for and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Abby in a brief over dramatized moment of frustration and worry, responded with an apothegm, “It’s hard to answer the question ‘What’s wrong’ when nothing’s right.”

Fornell, suitably sidetracked from his original goal of finding out the status of the case, asked, “What happened?”

“Tony's still missing and the only clue I found I gave to Gibbs and McGee and now they're missing too.” Abby wailed and threw her arms around Fornell hugging him tight since the usual people she hugged were all missing.

Fornell blinked, patting Abby’s back awkwardly. Apparently he wouldn't be talking about the weird humans he was supposed to deal with with Gibbs. Switching gears, Fornell went after more information. “What's new on the case, Abs?”

Abby coughed a few times as she tried to settle down. “I gave the newest info to Agent Balboa. You should check with him. He could probably use some FBI back up.”

Fornell nodded and left the lab to find Agent Balboa. Abby returned to her office to find the Probie and the kitten waiting for her. Apparently, the kitten had decided to come out sometime while she was talking to Fornell.

Knowing how upset Abby was, Tony in his kitten form climbed into her lap, as soon as she sat down, to offer her some comfort. Though in reality, Tony was just as worried about McGee and Gibbs as Abby was about them. Especially, if they’d gotten caught up with people from the Cat Dimension like he suspected had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
